A Lifetime
by ShadowPalace
Summary: Proposing is never easy, especially when you're Percy Jackson. This is the story of when Percy Jackson proposed to Annabeth Chase/The story of Percy and Annabeth's wedding/Other memorable moments! The story of a lifetime of moments the couple has shared.
1. Proposal

**Hi! So the idea from this sprung from a billboard (you'll see why when you read the story) and then I couldn't get it out of my head, which eventually lead to my current state of insomnia. Anyways, I know that this idea has been many times before, either as part or whole of a story, but I thought I'd try my own spin on this, seeing as all of the ones I've seen have been quite similar. Anyways, please enjoy! **

**This does have **_**The Last Olympian**_** spoilers, just wanted to let you know!**

**A quick disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the places or things mentioned in this one-shot. **

For a while now, I've been thinking about just how I'd propose. To come to think of it, the first time _I_ ever thought about how I would propose to the girl I wanted to marry was back when I was fifteen and Paul proposed to my mom, and while it was sweet and everything, I thought of how _I _could do it better.

Ever since then, the idea reoccurred every so often, until now days when it affects almost everything I do.

I've had the ring, the _perfect_ ring, for about four months. I told my mom about my plans a little less than five months ago. I can even tell that Annabeth is getting impatient.

The other day for example, I walked into the living room of our apartment and heard her say into the phone, "Now he hasn't _yet_." Then she shot me one of her death glares. It wasn't quite the highlight of my day.

I'm beginning to worry that if I don't pop the question to her soon, _she'll _go ahead and ask me, which would be a nightmare.

That's like rule number one in _The Boyfriend Handbook_, "Don't let her ask you, _you _have to ask her. It says that you're a coward and won't be the one leading the household." Since Annabeth already somewhat rules the household, I want to keep the little bit of control that I currently have.

Actually, I think that it's rule two, rule one is, "Don't knock up your girlfriend", but that one's pretty obvious. I mean, who_ tries_ to get their girlfriend pregnant?

So by now you're probably asking, "Why on earth haven't you asked her?" Which is a very good question, but I have an equally as good answer, I don't know _where_ to ask her.

It's not like I haven't put tons of thought into it, because I truly have. First, I was thinking about doing it at camp, after all, it's where we met. But after thinking about all the campers running around and a new "Great Prophecy" in the future, I think it might cause a bit of havoc having me propose amongst a game of capture the flag.

Then, I thought about proposing on the restaurant on observation deck at the Empire State Building. It's right underneath Olympus, the thing that unites us, plus it's beautiful place with a magnificent view. But after I saw a billboard advertising that very place where you can "make a moment special", I ruled it out. My proposal had to be special for us and unique to us. After all, we aren't quite the 'typical' couple.

I thought about doing it at our favorite restaurant, but it wasn't quite big enough of a deal. I thought about doing it our house, but that would suck anything romantic out of it. I went through everyplace that was special to _us_.

That's it. I've been trying to do as place special to _us_, but I really should do it at a place that's special to _her. _

I know just the place.

-x-x-x-

"Since when do _you_ want to come here?" Annabeth asked, with a curious look spread across her face.

"I don't know, you like coming." I said, shrugging.

"I know, but since when do _you_ like coming, let alone suggesting to come?" She said as we entered the gigantic building.

"Then why are you questioning it, shouldn't you just be taking advantage of it?" I asked.

"I guess, it just seems so… unlike you. I mean, this place has _historical _art. Isn't that like as disease for you?" She asked, smiling.

"Very funny." I replied as we paid the admission fee, and the walked into the heart of the museum.

"So, since it was _your _idea to come, do you have a specific exhibit that you would like to visit?" Annabeth asked, not even needing to look at her map. She knew her way around _The Met_ like it was our house.

"Yes, for a matter of fact I do." I replied, and grabbed her hand and lead her off in the direction of the Ancient Greek Art section, "So, can you guess where we're going?"

"Well, we're either going to see the Hinduism and Buddhism art, which I highly doubt, or we're going to go to the Greek art." Annabeth said confidently. Her blonde hair was flapping against her back, despite it being tied back into a ponytail.

"Good guess, Wise Girl." I said as we arrived in the large hall of Greek art. We walked past ancient Greek vases and jewelry and towards the large marble room that held dozens of Ancient Greek sculptures of the Gods, mortals, and a few other things that were to destroyed to tell exactly what they were.

Finally, we approached the one I was looking for. The sculpture had bits and pieces of it missing here and there like the rest of the sculptures in the section, but if you knew your mythology well, you would be able to tell who this was almost instantly.

She was dressed in full battle attire, included with a distinct helmet. On the breastplate, there was an owl engraved on it, the give away of whom this statue was of.

"Percy… why are we standing in front of a statue of my mom?" Annabeth asked, tugging on my shirt just a little.

I began to dig through my jean pockets in search of the tiny mint green _Tiffany_ box that held the _perfect_ ring, but with my luck, I couldn't find it.

"Shoot!" I said, checking every pocket of my jeans one more time.

"What?" Annabeth asked, giving me a concerned look.

"Uh… nothing, I just forgot something." I said, trying not to sound too upset; I didn't want to give away the fact that my whole perfect proposal was ruined.

"Did you check your shirt pocket? I can't count how many times you put stuff in there and then forget you did…" She said.

I patted where my shirt had a pocket. As usual, she was correct, and I felt the small box there. "You're a genius."

"Percy, I think we established that when we were twelve." She laughed, "So, now that you found what you were freaking out about, can you please tell me why we're standing in front of a statue of my mom?"

"Oh, right." I said, and grabbed her hands and held them tightly in mine. "Annabeth, we've known each other for a while."

"Once again…" She said, but I cut her off.

"Shush." I scolded, "First we were friends, and then we became more. And now we're living together."

"Percy… Are you?" Annabeth asked.

"I've been meaning to do this for a while, but I couldn't think of the right place to. But I've finally found it. In front of your mom, in one of your favorite places." I said, this time I was stuttering a little bit during the process. "Annabeth Wise Girl Chase, would you marry me?" I took out the tiny box from my pocket, and opened it and held it in front of her.

She didn't say anything for a while, and just stood completely still, staring at the ring, like it held the answer to the puzzle. It may have only been seconds, but when you're waiting for the answer that could change your life from here on forth, it felt like hours until she opened her mouth to speak. It looked like she was contemplating exactly what to say.

"Finally." She said, folding her arms.

"_Finally?_" I said with disbelief, "I ask you to _marry _me, and all you say is 'finally.'"

"Well, it took you long enough." Annabeth said, she picked up the ring out of the holder and placed it on her finger. "Well, it fits."

"So… is that a yes?" I asked hopefully.

"What do you think?" Annabeth asked sarcastically.

"Yes?" I asked.

She nodded in response, and then I kissed her, long and hard. Even though we'd kissed way too many times to even try to bother counting, it felt like our first kiss all over again.

"I have one question for you." She asked when we were done.

"Ask away."

"Why didn't you get on one knee?" She asked. She gave me this smile that said that she was joking, but it still managed to feel like a punch in the gut.

"Because it's cheesy." I replied, "Plus, we'll disturb all these people's fine art experience."

"Point taken." She said.

"Okay, can I ask you a question?"

"Only if it's a good one." She said, half smirking.

"Why do you always have to make things so difficult for me?" I asked.

She placed both her hands on either side of my shoulder, and kissed me for a second, "Remember what I said the night we began going out, 'I'm never going to make it easy for you, Seaweed Brain.' If I didn't make it difficult, it just wouldn't be us."

"True enough." I said as I grabbed her hand, with the ring on it, and squeezed it. And we began to walk out of the exhibit, hand in hand, Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl.

**There you have it folks! Yay, now I can go to sleep! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. If you really liked this and want me to do the actual wedding, please just let me know in a review, if not, I'll just leave it like this. Please review regardless whether you want me to make this a two-shot or not, it would really mean a lot! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Rehearsal Dinner

**Due to the large amount of positive feedback I received for the first one, I'm back writing the wedding (well, this one's the rehearsal dinner, but I am back none the less) *cheers*! Thanks so much for the reviews I got the first go around guys, your compliments mean a lot! You should see me when I get a review; I practically jump for joy (ask Abbie (WindowChild) she's seen me)! **

**So, this is only going to be the rehearsal dinner, and the one after this will be the wedding, it just would be too long if I put them together. Just so you know, after I do the wedding, I'm planning to do other memorable events, such as: baby showers, child's first birthday, anniversary, and so on. Does that sound good?**

**

* * *

**

Weddings are overwhelming, and that's the easy, simple way to put it. They make your world turn upside down and spin out of control. And this is coming from the groom who isn't allowed to do all that much, I don't really want to think about what's going through Annabeth's head, it might cause me to faint.

Between getting the invites out on time and keeping track of who said what, deciding which _plates_ to serve the fish on versus which ones the steak goes on, who will sit at which table (it's even harder with gods attending, trust me), and that's just the beginning. There's tons more things that we had to do than that.

You say that I thought proposing to Annabeth was difficult? Pfft, this is _much _harder. This involves_ planning_, something Annabeth makes it very hard for me to help with. At least with the proposing I got to control it. This, she wants me to help, but then pushes me away whenever I try to help. Then she yells at me for being useless and that she doesn't want our marriage to be like this. And they say pregnancy is hard.

"Percy! We have to leave!" Annabeth called from the other room, we had to go to our own rehearsal dinner for the wedding. Can't you sense the excitement?

"I'm ready!" I called back, "I'm waiting for you." She peeked her head out of the bedroom and looked at me for a second. I couldn't see quite what she was wearing, but her hair and makeup looked beautiful.

"You should have told me that earlier," she said, "than we could have left already." She walked out of the bedroom in her seaweed green dress (which I especially love) and walked over to me.

"What did you think I was doing? Putting on makeup?" I asked.

"No," she said, raising an eyebrow, "were you? Because if you were I'd like to know now _before _we get married." She said, passing me to get her coat from the hook.

"You wouldn't marry me if I wore make up?" I asked, I opened the door so you could see the hallway of our building and held it open for her to walk out.

"Maybe," She replied, jokingly, "But you don't wear it, so we don't need to worry about it now, do we?" She locked the door and pressed the "down" button to call the elevator.

"No, I guess we don't." I responded, out of lack of something better to say.

"Percy?" she asked once we were in the elevator, just the two of us.

"Mm?" I said, leaning against the bar against the wall, "Everything's going to be perfect, right?"

"When, today or tomorrow?" Instead of getting an answer, I got a punch, which I didn't end up feeling because of my invulnerability. Ha. "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it be?"

Little did I know just how wrong I was.

****

"So, how have things been for you?" Grover asked me.

"In general?" I said, "Good. These last few months have been tough though."

"Annabeth?" he guessed.

"Kinda." I answered. I love Annabeth to death; don't get me wrong, she can just get a little bit… demanding. Especially when it comes to planning our wedding, every single little detail must be absolutely _perfect_.

"Well, if you ever need a guys night, just ask, okay?" he asked, before he began to eat his empty can of diet coke.

"Sure, G-man." I said, beginning to walk away towards the refreshments table. That's when my fiancée found me, leaving the table with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"How's Grover?" She asked, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Fine, how's Clarisse?" I asked in return, I saw her talking to Clarisse and Chris a little earlier.

"The usual," she said, laughing, "My mom isn't here." She began to scan through the crowds of our guests who were talking to one another. Her mom said she was coming to the wedding, but it was unknown if she was coming to the rehearsal dinner. Annabeth kept telling me that she hoped that she _didn't _come so she wouldn't cause havoc amongst various different relatives, but I knew part of her wanted her to come, just so she could say that she showed up. That Annabeth meant _that _much to her mom.

"She still might," I said nervously, while she loved Annabeth, I wasn't quite her mom's favorite person out there. Especially since she still disapproved of my 'fondness' of Annabeth.

"I guess." She said, looking down into her glass.

"Are you having fun?" I whispered into her ear, so only she could hear it.

She turned her head, so her face was inches from mine, "Yeah," she said, a smile immerging from her lips, "But the fun hasn't started quite yet." She shot me a knowing glance before walking off towards what looked like her brother Malcolm.

I stared at my beautiful fiancée/soon to be wife chatting away. She seemed so happy. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel like _I _made her this cheerful, that _I _was giving her this wedding, giving her everything that she wanted.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I spun and found none other than my cousin Nico. "Hey Nico, how's it going?" I asked, patting him on the back.

"Fine, I suppose." He said, seeming a little distant. I had to make him _swear _on the River Styx not to wear something with skeletons and/or death today or tomorrow. He finally agreed after some lecturing, and a little bit of force (hey, invulnerability has _some_ advantages).

"Any girls?" I always asked him this, expecting a negative answer. He never seemed to have girlfriends, or if he did, he never _told _me about them. I wish he would, the guy seems like he could use some advice.

He squinted at me for a few seconds, as if he was trying to decide whether he wanted to tell me something or not. Finally he leaned in, "Yeah."

"Who?" I asked, hoping that he brought her. I always wanted to meet the type of girl who would go out with Nico, it's not like he's not a nice guy or anything, it's just that he always wears skulls on his shirts, and has this dark essence (well, he is the son of death) about him.

"That's the thing. She isn't here today, I wasn't sure if I could bring her, mind if I bring her tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, of course Nico. Thanks for letting me know though, I appreciate the heads up," I said, thinking of Annabeth, "So, what's her name?"

"Demi." He replied quietly.

"What's she like?" I asked, fishing for information.

"She's… sweet," Nico said, then looked around the party for two seconds before leaning in closer, "She's a mortal, Percy! What am I going to do?"

"Well, how long have you been seeing her?" I questioned.

He looked up, thinking about it for a few seconds, "About six months or so." He said, tipping his head from side to side.

"You've been seeing this girl for six months and you've never bothered to tell me?" I said quite loudly, it wasn't quite that I was mad, but I thought he trusted me a little more than that.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you," he said, flapping his hands, trying to get me to quiet down, "I just wasn't sure where I was going with it. Now, I think I'm in love. That's why I don't know what to do!"

"Well, maybe you should tell her about who you _really _are before she finds out some other way." I said, trying to come up with the best answer possible. Luckily for me, Annabeth was a demigod, and therefore I didn't have to through the daunting task of telling her who I was. She already very well knew.

"I guess, I mean if she finds out before I tell her that wouldn't be good," he said more to himself than me.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." I promised him before leaving him to go sit down for dinner.

****

The rest of the rehearsal dinner went normally. People made toasts, smiled, and so on. Despite this, I couldn't wait to go home. There, I could put my feet up and watch TV with Annabeth, one of my favorite things to do.

"Ah, it's good to be home." Annabeth said, she slipped off her shoes and walked to the coach where she just collapsed.

"It is, isn't it?" I said, joining her on the couch.

"Company wipes my energy dry," she said, letting out a large sigh.

"Company does? The Styx _and _company both destroy my energy," I said. She then rested her head on my shoulder.

After a while of pure silence, with her head on my shoulder, she said, "Wanna watch TV?" She took her head off my shoulder and reached for the remote.

"Why not," I said slightly sarcastically. Annabeth looked at me harshly, she never seemed to appreciate my sarcasm much lately, "What do you want to watch?"

"How about the episode we recorded of _Heroes_, we haven't seen it yet." She said, handing the remote and began to massage her feet.

"Sounds good," I said, turning on the TV and then to _Heroes_. It's just not the evening without Sylar cutting off someone's head and eating their brains.

"You know I love you, right?" I said, when the show was taking a 'commercial break'.

"Yeah, I do," Annabeth said, rubbing her hand on my leg, "I love you too, don't forget that, okay?"

"I never will." I said, expecting her to say something else, but when I looked over, I saw her fast asleep. It's been a long day.

* * *

**Here it is! Once again, next time will be the wedding. Hilarity is promised. Anyways, if you want the rest to come quickly, please review! Reviews motivate me as I said earlier, and put me in a good mood! :D **


	3. The Wedding Part I

**Two quick notes: first of all, thanks so much for all of the great reviews! They mean a lot! Secondly, the song mentioned in this chapter although you might not recognize the title, is actually the song you are probably thinking of. Play it on You Tube if you'd like (I've actually played the song on the piano). That's all… oh! Enjoy the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Stupid alarm. Waking me up at… 7:00 AM! What in Hades? I didn't set it for this early in the morning… _Annabeth_.

That's when I noticed the note:

_-Percy_

_I thought I'd set the alarm on the early side for you to ensure that you would be on time._

_See you at the alter!_

_Love,_

_Annabeth_

_See you at the alter?_ Is she kidding? Does she _like _to freak me out? Does she _like_ to make me rethink my decisions?

Doesn't she know me well enough by now that I'm the type of guy _who_ freaks out over stuff like this? That _reminding_ me of large changes in my life isn't going to go over all too well.

Oh well, I do love her and I should get over my commitment issue by now… right?

I'm up so I might as well stay up. After all, she does have a point; I tend to be late to important things. I'm not quite sure why, it's almost like I'm cursed.

_Knock! Knock!_

Oh goodie, there's the door. I guess it's good that Annabeth got me up.

I walked over to the door groggily and opened it (which took all of the minimal energy I had).

There in the hallway, at 7 in the morning, was Nico and Grover, in other words, my best friend and cousin. Or today you could say my groom's men.

"Percy!" Grover said, a shocked look on his face, "I can't believe that you're up! I thought we were going to have to pound on the door a couple of times…"

"Annabeth." I stated simply, walking back into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Typical." Nico said, sitting on one of the counter stools.

"So, what exactly are you guys doing here?" I asked, "I thought we were going to meet at the church…"

"We were," Grover started, I handed him a cup of coffee which he took greatfully, "But we were worried about you."

"Worried about _me_?" I asked. Did everyone seem to think that I'd fail?

"Well," Nico said, "You tend to forget things, or are late. So we thought we'd drop by to make sure that you remembered _everything_, and that you are on time so your first night with Annabeth _isn't _you two fighting."

"You have a point," I muttered, making sure I didn't say that too loudly.

"I know we do. " Nico said, taking a sip of his coffee.

***

"Do you have your tux?" Grover asked. We were packing everything to take to the church, and as expected, the two of them were bugging me.

"What does it look like I'm holding?" I asked, shaking the large garment bag that I had in my hand.

"Okay, Mr. Moody." Nico said, throwing a couple of disposable cameras into a bag.

"Sorry that I'm ruining _your_ day." I said, dripping sarcasm.

"Hold on," Grover said, after a few minutes of silence. He was sticking up a hand in the air, but you couldn't see his face because he was buried into the cabinets, "Percy, where's is your wedding vow?"

"It should be in the bag with the rings and stuff for the ceremony," I said, putting a bottle of hair gel into a plastic bag, "why, is it missing?"

"No," Grover said unsurely, "_it _isn't missing, the bag is." He seemed to be wincing, like he was expecting me to throw the bag of stuff I was holding at his head.

"The bag is _what?" _I said, gritting my teeth, to stop myself from exploding at Grover.

"It might be missing," Grover said. He then proceeded to throw stuff around the room in search for the missing bag.

"I'll help look," I said, putting the bag of beautification products down, "if we don't find this bag, I'm dead."

"I thought you were invulnerable," Grover said. I could see that he was desperately trying to decrease the amount of tension in the room.

"Yeah, but not everywhere," I said, emphasizing the word 'not', "and unfortunately the one who will kill me knows where that spot is."

***

After about 20 minutes of searching everywhere in the house, we found the bag in my closet, sitting by itself, completely untouched.

"Oh right, that's where I stuck it." I said, once we spotted it on the top shelf.

"_You_ put it there?" Grover asked, giving me a sharp look.

"Yeah," I admitted, "I kinda forgot. I put it here so Annabeth wouldn't find it, but you had me so nervous that we lost it, that I forgot I hid it." The irony of ironies, I lost something that I was hiding.

"Well, now at least the bag is found and we can leave," Nico said, looking from Grover to me, "right?"

"Yeah," I said, shuddering at the thought of Annabeth if she walked down the aisle and found that I wasn't there, "let's get going. I really can't be late."

***

"Percy!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around; it was none other than, my mother. Behind her were my step-dad Paul and my four-year-old half sister Natalie (who was also the flower girl).

"Hey, mom." I said, giving her a hug.

"I can't believe it!" She said, after she finally let go of me. I could practically see the tears in her eyes, "You're finally getting married, and to someone so nice…"

"Mom, it's Annabeth," I said. I might have sounded harsh, but Mom's known Annabeth for years and years, "you've known her for years. Plus, you've known about this wedding for oven a year!"

"Yeah Sally, lay off Percy a little." Paul said, winking at the same way he did when I was 15.

"Okay," She said, "I just still can't believe how fast the years have gone. It only feels like yesterday you were telling us you were going to bathe in the River Styx, and now you're getting married!" Even though she was emotional, I could still tell that she was happy.

"Yeah, well, things happen." I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Mama?" Natalie asked, once there was a small gap in the conversation.

"What, honey?" She asked. We all turned to the four-year-old dressed in all white. She also had a couple of small flowers in her hair and she wore a large smile on her face.

"Why does that man have fur legs?" She asked, sticking a finger at Grover.

My mom looked at me, and her expression must have been the same as mine. _She can see through the mist_.

"Well, that's because he's a satyr." I said, sinking down so I was squatting, therefore meeting her at eye level.

"Oh," She said, a thoughtful expression on her face, "what's that?"

"You know what?" I said, "I'll tell you once the wedding is over, okay?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, beaming.

"Well, we're going to go and find Annabeth and bring Natalie to her." My mom said, taking Natalie by the hand.

"Sounds good." I said, taking one last glance in the mirror. The wedding's in one hour and I can only hope that I'm ready.

***

Damn tux! Why does it have to be so itchy when it gets sweaty? As if I'm not already uncomfortable standing at the alter with tons of people staring at me while just waiting for my future wife to walk down the aisle.

In the crowds of guests, I can see my dad. This is the first time I've ever seen him in a suit, I'm so used to him in his beach clothes. And sadly enough Annabeth's mom is there too. Luckily, they're divided by a whole bunch of guests and the aisle, so for now we should be safe.

The nice thing about marrying your friend from back when you were little, there really aren't any guests that you can't recognize, you know everyone.

Suddenly, _Pachabel's Canon_ begins to play, and the large doors of the church open and revile none other than Thalia walking down the aisle in an aqua blue brides' maid dress.

A few more brides' maids come out before Annabeth _finally _comes out. And gods let me tell you, she looks beautiful.

If I had any doubts earlier, they all vanished at the sight of her. She had her hair down for the most part, but the top half was in two braids that met in the center. Her dress was of course, white, but the top half was patterned with flowers and the bottom just flowed.

Although she didn't look like the normal Annabeth all that much, she still looked more beautiful than ever. As she got to the front of the church, she smiled. A large, gorgeous, smile that showed just how happy she was.

Just as fast as her smile came, it left once she reached where I was. She shot me a glance of warning, and I've seen this very same harsh look too many times before, the expression that said, '_you'd better not mess this up, Seaweed Brain_.'

I tried to do my best '_I won't!' _look, but who knows what it ended up looking like. For all I know, I could've looked like I was choking.

"You may be seated." The priest guy said. The music suddenly came to a halt, and our guests all sat down simultaneously. It almost looked like it was rehearsed.

And here we go…

* * *

**Okay, so I know this chapter was on the shorter side. It's just that it's finals week and I should be studying, so I thought I'd do a short chapter instead of making you guys wait a really long time for a longer chapter. The next chapter will be the reception. So, on that note, please review! **


	4. The Wedding Part II

**Now that school is out, I'll have much more time to update until the 11****th****, in which I will be going to a trip with my school. Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter, guys! **

**In this chapter (it will also be important next chapter too) I mention a place called **_**The Boat House**_**, which is a real place (that a lot of weddings are at, if you've ever seen **_**27 Dresses**_**, it's the place where the little sister wants to have her wedding) that is in Central Park. **

**

* * *

**

The old priest began to speak, something about everlasting bonds. The truth, I kinda tuned the whole thing out. You see, wedding ceremonies always manage to be boring to me. Which is why you can't get mad at me for getting bored at my own wedding, right?

Whenever I looked straight into Annabeth's impeccable grey eyes, I always managed to be sucked back into the ceremony. I could suddenly hear the priest talking about commitment and trust. I exited my world, and returned to the real one.

By the look on her face, Annabeth clearly seemed to be so sincere about it. I mean; I always knew it was her day and all, but by the look in her face, I could tell that she cared so much about this whole big thing. It wouldn't be her, but it almost makes me wonder if she was one of those kids whom when they were really young put pillowcases over their heads to pretend to be the bride.

I quickly took a look at the crowd. I could see my mom, Paul, and Natalie all sitting in the front row. Apparently, I'm not the only one bored out of my mind, because Natalie was fast asleep on my mom's lap.

Then my eyes spotted Tyson and his girlfriend (who is also a Cyclops) Mina. They were holding hands and sitting in the back (since they could see way over everybody else's head). They were watching me intently, and once Tyson noticed I was looking at him, he gave a large smile and thumbs up.

Some of my other friends from camp were there too as well as some of Annabeth's half brothers and sisters. I saw her father and step mother with her other half brothers.

I scanned the crowd looking for who could even possibly be Nico's highly talked about girlfriend, but no one seemed to stand out a particularly Goth. Maybe Nico found himself a nice, average, girlfriend.

I was about done scanning the crowd for Nico's girlfriend when I caught sight of a red head sitting in the back row. It was none other than Rachel, and now (well, even though it's been a bunch of years, it still seems new to me) the Oracle of Delphi. She was smiling, and seemed truly happy. Maybe she was happier than I thought being the oracle.

"Percy, say, 'I take thee, Annabeth'" The priest said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I took a deep breath, "I take thee, Rachel." I said, looking at Annabeth's face. Instead of the smiling face she had before, her face showed anger, "I mean, I take thee Annabeth. Annabeth, I swear."

She looked like she was about to explode. Her face was bright red, and her deep grey eyes were filled to the brim with anger. She looked like she wanted to murder _someone_, and I think that 'someone' might just be me.

I could even feel Nico and Grover cringing behind me. As my best men, they really should have tried to cover me up. I mean, they're my best friends (well, in one case, cousin).

"Uh…" The priest said, looking unsure, "Should I start over?"

"Please." Annabeth said, refusing to look at me.

"Percy," The priest said, quite slowly, "say, 'I take the Annabeth, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness in health, until death do we part.'" Even he was giving me a sharp look. By the looks of it, this isn't a very 'common' mistake.

"I take thee _Annabeth_, to be my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in heath, until death do we part." I said, pleading. She merely looked down, like she didn't want to deal with me now.

The ceremony went on, and this time I _truly _was careful to make sure that I did in fact not screw up. Annabeth began to mumble everything, like she just wanted this to be over. I couldn't help but feel terrible. She'd been looking forward to this for months (heck, maybe years), and I screwed it up with one word, a very small, yet quite meaningful to her, word.

"And now, you may kiss the bride." The priest said, backing up. I leaned in, and had to practically tackle Annabeth to get her to kiss me. And when I did, I got no reaction. It was my lips moving on hers, but hers were dead. This is honestly sad.

"In the name of the law and state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said, smiling as best he could, despite everything that had happened.

Before Annabeth could run off towards the door, I grabbed her hand and began to walk down the aisle with her by my side. People didn't seem to notice that Annabeth was desperately trying to break away from my firm grip, because they were smiling, clapping, cheering, and the little kids were throwing the left over flowers behind us.

We made it to the car that was going to take to the _Boat House_, where the reception to our wedding was. It has been one of my favorite places in the city for years. It's on the water; which makes me happy, and the building is beautiful; which satisfies Annabeth, so we decided that it was a good place to have it.

Once we got into the car, Annabeth merely stared out the window. She didn't bother to even looking at me.

"Annabeth?" I said, she still pretended that she didn't hear me, "I'm really, really, really, sorry. I didn't mean what I said. When the priest was talking, I was looking at the crowd and the last person who caught my eye was Rachel, so that's what I said. It seriously means _nothing_. She's the oracle now, she can't date, not that I even want to date her. Please, Annabeth!"

She either didn't care or didn't believe me because all she did was made a sound and continued to look out the window.

"What if I made a deal with you?" I suggested.

For the first time, she looked at me for a second, then looked down and muttered something, "Keep talking…"

"How about…" I began, "If you forgive me, I'll cook dinner everyday for the next month."

She shook her head, "How about the next two months?"

She shook her head once again, "Like I trust you to cook anything besides a burger."

Hey, it was a start, "Well," I said, thinking, "how about I don't ask anymore stupid questions this month?"

This time, she laughed a little bit before she caught herself and stopped, "Like I believe you can do that, _Seaweed Brain_. You ask stupid questions even when you're trying to be smart."

"Hm… I really thought that one would work," I said, laughing in spite of myself, "How about I let you control the entire honey moon?" It was a dangerous offer, considering we were going to Athens, but I knew it would do the trick.

She stayed silent, as if she was contemplating if it was a good deal, "Fine." She said, smiling for the first time in a while, "But you have to promise. No backing out of this one, Percy. One demanding comment from you and I'm leaving."

"Deal," I said, shaking her hand, "Can we be happy now? It wasn't part of my plan to get into a fight today."

"Yeah, sure Seaweed Brain." She said, leaning into kiss. We finally had the kiss that we were _supposed_ to have back at the alter.

"Anyways, don't worry about it," Annabeth said, "I was thinking about Luke throughout the entire ceremony." She opened the car door and got out.

I practically leapt out of the car, "What?" I might have screamed a little bit, but this was _Luke_ we were talking about.

She laughed, "Just joking." She smiled, "Now we're even." She grabbed my hand, and we ran into the restaurant, together.

* * *

**Kudos to those who got the **_**Friends**_** (the TV show) reference. I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! **


	5. The Reception Part I

**Hi! So, for one reason or another, people seemed to think that the last chapter was the last part of the wedding. Well, it wasn't. This chapter is the reception, and then next chapter is the honeymoon, and then there will be a few more from there. **

**I have a dedication for this chapter. It's to Grace (Alicen-Newton-Loves-JasperHale) for her influence on a certain character in this story. Also, for the endlessly long PMs that we have going back and forth, they're so much fun to read and write! **

**Please enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"Congratulations!" Paul said, patting me on the back once we walked in. All of the previous conversations that were going on immediately stopped the second Annabeth and I stepped inside the room.

Before I could get my head straight, I was getting more of the, 'Congrats!' or the 'Dude, you screwed up big but that's okay, it's fixed now, right?' or 'If she divorces you, can I have her?' -that one was from my college bud Carl, who always joked that he had a crush on Annabeth because she was hot (or so I hope he is joking).

I said 'hi' to as many people as I could without getting stuck talking to one person. At first, Annabeth and I had tried to stick together, but that was soon lost. She was on the other side of the room talking to her mom, who was probably asking her why she still married me after my big 'screw up'.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to find my sobbing mother holding a weary Natalie in her arms, "Per-Percy, I can't be-believe it."

"Aw, mom," I said, "Please don't cry."

"I really just can't believe how m-much you've grown up," she said, rubbing my arm with her free hand, "I remember the first time you got expelled."

"Is that really something to remember?" I asked, not wanting to think about my failure in school as a child.

"But it was the first school you went to!" she protested, "Well, I'm sure you have to go greet more guests, besides, I should go and find Paul. See you at the table, Percy." She then walked off, and was shortly replaced by Grover and Juniper.

"Congrats, Percy!" Juniper said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, Juniper." I replied, when she finally let go.

"Man, what were you thinking?" Grover asked, "I mean, you cost me 30 bucks to Nico!"

"I was thinking – wait, _what_?" I said, incredulously.

"I didn't say anything." Grover said, covering his mouth.

"Yes," I said, "Yes, you did. How did you loose 30 dollars to Nico?"

"Well, you see," he began, pulling at his collar, "After this morning, Nico bet me 30 dollars that you would mess up some way. I thought that for _once _you had it all straight. Apparently not."

I rolled my eyes, _Nico_. Nico was behind all of this. "I'll see you later, guys. I've got to go have a conversation with Nico…"

It wasn't hard to find Nico; he was near the bar. Ever since he turned 21, whenever there was an open bar, he could always be found near it. At first it worried Annabeth and I, but by now we were just used to it. Plus, we had this bar tender monitor his drinks.

I tapped on his shoulder, and he turned around in an instant. "You bet Grover 30 bucks that I'd mess up? What kind of cousin – no, _best man_ are you?"

"Well, uh," he said, fighting for words, "Meet my girlfriend, Demi." He pulled on an arm from behind him and suddenly a girl spun around.

"What, Nico?" she asked, smiling. She had short, curly brown hair and grayish blue eyes. She was wearing a black, form fitting dress. The surprising thing was, despite the black dress, she didn't look Goth. She wasn't extremely peppy or something, but she wasn't dark either. She was definitely different than I expected Nico's girlfriend to be.

"Demi, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Percy." Nico said, gesturing towards me, "Percy, this is my girlfriend, Demi."

"Congrats!" she said, shaking my hand, "The ceremony was beautiful, this place is as well. Nice choice."

"Uh, thanks, Annabeth did most of the choosing though. You should tell her that." I said, truthfully. Guys don't do the planning. It's against our nature – and gender.

"So Percy, Demi is an actress." Nico said, smiling.

"Hopeful actress," she corrected, "I've done a few jobs here and there, but nothing too big yet."

"She's going to get her big break soon, I'm sure of it." Nico said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We can hope," she said, "So Percy, I heard that you work at the aquarium."

"Yeah, I help with the facts that they put on the signs about the different aquatic creatures that they have on display." I replied, giving a smile. My job was pretty cool, but that's only because I can talk to fish. If I weren't able to do speak with them, my job would sure be a snooze fest.

"That's cool," said Demi.

"Well, we don't want to keep you. We'll catch up with you later." Nico said, taking a sip of his drink.

"For sure." I replied, turning around and walking off.

I only had to walk for two more minutes until someone approached me, "You know, you really freaked me out there." It was Rachel.

"Oh yeah, I seriously didn't mean anything." I assured her.

I'm not completely sure, but it almost felt like she was disappointed, "Oh."

"Yeah, I just saw you in the crowd, that's all. Sorry to put you through all of that."

"Oh yeah, of course," she said, supplying a small smile, "Well, congrats! I knew you two were perfect together."

I then decided that now wasn't the time to bring up the fact that before she became the oracle she thought that _she _and I were good together.

"Yeah," I said, "Thanks!"

"Well, I don't want to stop you. Have fun!" She patted me on the back, and then walked off.

Finally peace. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but they can be… overwhelming. I've barely even seen my brand new wife.

"Perseus Jackson!" a very harsh, demanding voice said.

I cringed, I knew exactly who that was. It was none other than my new mother in law, Athena.

"Yes ma'am!" I cried, throwing up my hands.

"I knew from the beginning that you were a mistake for my daughter. I told you, but did you listen? No." she snapped, "How you ruined this wedding… by gods, I could have predicted it." She said. While she said this all, she looked like she could punch me.

"I didn't mean to," I said, "I swear. Besides, she told you we made up, right?"

She grumbled, but before she could reply, Annabeth ran up, "Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, I was just giving your _husband_ a piece of my mind." She said husband like it was the most cursed word, ever.

"We talked about this," Annabeth said, "I told you that we resolved our problems."

"I know, but I thought I would give him a warning." Athena said.

"Give who a warning?" Someone from behind me, said. Sadly, I knew who that was. It was the God of the Sea, enemy of Athena, and is also known as my dad.

"I was just giving _your_ son a warning after his little 'mistake' today." She said, crossing her arms and staring down at me with her harsh grey eyes.

"It was just a small mistake, no biggie." My dad said, patting me on the back.

"_Small _mistake?" asked Athena, incredulously.

"It's their wedding day, we should be happy. Not giving my son warnings."

"You, nor your fish boy son will tell me what to do."

"Why I ought to-," My dad said, clenching his fists.

He grabbed champagne from one of the waiters carrying them around and tossed it on Athena.

"Dad!" I said, grabbing his arm.

Athena followed him, by tossing _her _drink on him.

Before Annabeth and I could control it, it became a war between the two gods. You ask what were their weapons of choice? Alcoholic beverages.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said, "What do we do? Percy, they're fighting!"

"You think I don't see that?" I asked, taking her hand.

She rolled her eyes, "This isn't turning out good. Not good."

"Again with the-" she stopped me.

"You try to stop your dad, I'll try to stop my mom."

"Divide and conquer, good method."

I was about to try and grab my dad's drink, when Nico ran up to me.

"Percy! I told Demi and she didn't take it well."

"Wait, Nico. This isn't a good time and you see-"

"No! I told the women I loved about demigods and she freaked out. Percy, what do I do?"

"You told her _now?_ At my _wedding_?" I asked, with disbelief. How could Nico be so stupid?

"Okay, I was stupid!" Nico said, throwing his hands in surrender. Out of my peripherals, I could see Annabeth trying to hold down her mom, "But what do I do now?"

Oh my gods. I think now's a good time to die.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. This chapter is going to be split into two. Next chapter will be the other half of the reception. Then the honeymoon and everything else I had planned. Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated. **


	6. The Reception Part II

**First of all, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while – I've just been quite busy and haven't really had the time to sit down and write. I'm going to try to be better and update more frequently, but I really can't promise anything, seeing as my schedule isn't getting much lighter any time soon. Thanks and once again, I'm really sorry!**

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews for the previous chapters! All of your feedback means a lot to me! **

**Now that I've said that, I will continue on with the story! Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was one of those moments where you wish the world would just stop turning. Even if just for a minute, to just compartmentalize the things going on in your brain, so you could figure out what to do. But sadly, the world _was _in fact turning, and I couldn't find a way to figure out what to do.

So I began to do the only thing that I could _do, _hyperventilate. I saw a few of our guests walk by and notice my humongous breaths of air, and wondered what everyone was noticing. Did they see Athena just toss a Strawberry Daiquiri on Poseidon? Did they see Annabeth (the _bride_) trying to yank the next drink to be thrown out of her mother's claws? Did they see Nico sitting in the corner, almost on the verge of tears because his girlfriend broke up with him? Did they see Nico's girlfriend wiping _her_ eyes as she came out of the bathroom – wait, _what? _

"Annabeth," I said, yanking the glass away from Athena and giving it to a bartender, "Do you have this covered?"

She raised an eyebrow at me – and not the one she uses when she's being flirty, "Does it look like it?"

"Well," I argued, "You were doing pretty well without me here."

"Yeah, about that," she said, "What happened? I thought we made a plan to divide and conquer."

"Yeah, well, right when we divided and I was about to conquer, Nico ran up to me and told me that he decided to tell his girlfriend at _our _wedding that the Gods existed, and she freaked out and they broke up, and now Nico's sitting in a corner and I have to do something about that!" I screamed, my voice began at a normal tone, but it sure didn't end on one. Stress doesn't go over so well with me.

"Oh," Annabeth said, her face scrunching, "Why would Nico be so stupid and do that?"

"I asked him that very question." I said, now trying getting a grip on my dad's arm. He seemed to be calming down a little, which made my end a little easier than Annabeth's.

"And what did he say?"

"He's Nico, what do you think he said?" I asked, while trying to turn my dad around so I could take him to the men's room to clean up (or so he could use his divinity to change clothing without freaking out the hundreds of mortals we have at this party).

"Right," replied Annabeth.

I turned to my dad, who seemed to be searching for a nearby bartender, "Hey, Dad?" I asked, putting the hand that wasn't gripping his arm around his shoulders, "Let's go to the bathroom."

"Percy, I haven't-" he said.

"That doesn't matter. Let's go to the bathroom." I said, directing him off. When we were halfway to the bathroom, I looked back at Annabeth. She appeared to be giving her mom a bit of a lecture. When she caught my eye, she mouthed, 'Thank you'. In return, I mouthed back, 'You're welcome, I love you.' Her reply was just one large, huge smile.

"Dad, you can go, uh, clean yourself in the bathroom, now." I said, once we reached the bathroom.

"Percy?" he asked, right before he was about to enter the bathroom.

"What?" I replied, crossing my arms. It wasn't that I didn't like talking to my dad or anything; it was more that I had a depressed cousin and his sobbing girlfriend to take care of _and _I would like to be with my new wife for a little while, at least.

"Congrats –and," he began, letting out a large sigh, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your wedding…"

"It's okay," I lied. As much as I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, two things stopped me. One, he is a god, and therefore not someone you want to piss off. Secondly, he _did_ apologize which is probably better than Athena, which should earn him some points – even if only a few.

He merely nodded, and then headed into the bathroom. I turned around and began to walk back towards the heart of the party – to talk to more of my friends and family, when I heard sobbing from a corner of the room.

It was none other than Nico's girlfriend – sorry, _ex _girlfriend, crying. I couldn't see Nico anywhere, so I decided it was safe to go ahead and talk to her.

"Hello," I said, once I'd approached her.

"Get- oh, it's you. Hi," she said, trying to wipe her eyes dry in one fell swoop, "I guess you heard about Nico and I, right?"

"Yeah…" I said, sitting down next to her, "He's telling the truth, you know."

"How? Greek Gods, I'm sorry Percy, but that's just outrageous!" she said, straightening her dress.

"I know it sounds insane," I explained, "That's what I thought too when I first heard about it, but once you know the truth and you look to prove it wrong, it's easier to get used to the idea than you think."

"How do I know that you all aren't crazy?" She said, pointing a finger at me- her voice getting higher, "Prove what you say is true!"

"I-I can't." I said. I knew she couldn't see through the mist, it would be useless to try to show her something, "It's impossible to show normal mortals this. You have to just trust me on this – and if not me, Nico. Or half of the guests here are on the secret, and would be willing to back Nico and I up on this."

She remained silent, seeming to process the new information. "Okay, I guess."

"Does that mean that you believe us?" I asked, hope coursing through me.

"I'm not sure," She said, standing up, "But for now, I have no reason not to. I like Nico a lot, and I'm not going to let this be the reason we end our relationship." I got up and stood beside her, "Excuse me, Percy, but I have to go and talk to Nico."

I nodded, and she walked off to the other side of the restaurant, where Nico was sitting there surrounded by empty glasses that used to contain alcoholic beverages of all types. In the end of the day, they actually made quite a cute couple.

A few minutes later, the DJ's voice could be heard through the speaker, "It is now time for the bride and the groom to share their first dance. Annabeth and Percy, please come down to the dance floor!"

My mind immediately went on autopilot. I felt my feet dragging me towards the dance floor before I could think about it. Once I got there, I saw Annabeth standing there, a glowing smile radiating off of her face.

Music began to play – Annabeth chose the song (I hadn't heard of it before, but it was slow and more importantly, amazing.). We began trying to keep up with the beat and both of us trying not to trip on the other's feet constantly (neither one of us had dancing on our list of skills), but it was all good fun.

"Hi," she said, halfway through the song.

"Hey," I whispered into her ear.

"I saw Nico and his girlfriend talking to each other – did you say anything to one of them?" she asked.

"Yeah," I began, "I talked to her. I think I might have fixed things."

"You should become the new Eros."

"But I'm no son of Aphrodite."

"I'm glad. I don't think that I could handle you being that obsessive."

"I don't think I could either."

She laughed and then began to rest her head on top of my shoulder, and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I muttered quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"For what? I already forgave you about this morning, and it's my wedding day so I'd prefer not to relive that particular moment of humiliation, already," she said, chuckling.

"No, I'm sorry that your wedding isn't perfect. I-" I began, but she cut me off before I could finish.

"Our wedding." she always had referred to it as her wedding before, what made it change now?

"Fine. I'm sorry that _our_ wedding isn't perfect. Last night I promised that it would be, and I didn't keep it, so I'm-"

"Percy," she said, while she also stopped dancing, "Stop. Just stop."

"Stop what?"

"Apologizing for something way out of your hands. Our wedding _was _perfect. Not in the normal sense of perfect, but in the Percy and Annabeth sense of perfect. For us, perfect isn't a cookie cutter wedding. Perfect is when we have our parents fighting and Nico and Grover screwing things up throughout the entire thing."

I laughed. I just stood there laughing. It was true, though. Perfect was when it was us being us – not us trying to be some normal mortal family.

"I'm sorry for being sorry." I said.

"Now you got it right, Seaweed Brain."

***

"You happy?" I asked, lying down in bed next to _my_ brand new wife.

"Yeah," she said, rolling over to face me, "I am. Are you?"

"Yup," I said, brushing a curl out of her face, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Kind of."

"You're not excited for our honey moon?"

"I am, but I really enjoy lying here, in _our_ bed, next to you."

"I do too, but we have the rest of our lives to do that. Plus, on our honey moon you can lie next to me all you want."

"But it won't be _our_ bed."

"It's only and week and a half – plus, it's Greece! We'll have plenty of fun, and you know that. I mean, we can visit the Acropolis and you're mother's temple!"

"You remembered something from school!"

I did in fact."

"We should get a good night's sleep – we're going to have a long day tomorrow. Good night?"

"Good night." I said, flicking the light switch so all the lights shut off.

"I love you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, after five minutes of pure darkness.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

* * *

**Next chapter is the Honey Moon! Review please! It would be greatly appreciated if you did! **


	7. A Day of the Honeymoon

"Yes."

"No. Absolutely not." I said, taking the nearest pillow and shoving it over my head.

"Get up, sleepy head," Annabeth said, snatching the pillow and throwing it across the hotel room. It hit a lamp in the corner of the room, and knocked it over.

"It's 8 AM, Annabeth," I explained, "And _we_ were up till 1 AM. It's too early, maybe we can go to the Acropolis for the_ third_ time in a hour or two."

"No, we have to go _now_. If we don't get there soon, it'll be packed with tourists and I refuse to wait in a four hour line," she said, pulling the sheets and blankets off of me, "How about this? When we're done, we can come back here and take a nap."

"Naps are for babies." I mumbled, rolling onto my stomach.

"Fine, we can take a nap on the beach."

I jolted up. Ever since my stupid, stupid idea to let Annabeth control the honeymoon has come into action, there has been no trips to the beach yet. We've had plenty of monuments and education, but no relaxing.

I mean, what type of honeymoon is this? We're supposed to spend our days in on the beach and our nights in the bedroom, not seeing where the Olympics were first held for the fourteenth time (although, I'll admit it was cool the first time).

"Beach?" I asked.

"Yeah, beach," she said, rolling her eyes.

I squinted at her, trying to make sure she was telling the truth. "Pinky swear."

"Percy, seriously-"

"Pinky swear."

"Fine," she said, walking over to me and linking her pinky around mine, "Happy?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Good, can we go now?"

"Two seconds." I said, throwing on my shirt. I grabbed my sunglasses from the desk and put my wallet in my shorts pocket, "After you."

She rolled her eyes, and we walked out the door, "Thanks."

"You're not welcome."

***

"This is your fault." Annabeth said, jabbing me in the chest with her index finger.

"Yes," I mocked, "I told all of these people to come to the Parthenon _today_."

"No, you were too slow getting up this morning," she said, "If you had only gotten yourself up when I woke you up…"

"That was 7 AM!" I argued.

"That isn't early."

"It is if you're up till one in the morning the previous night!"

"Whose fault is that?" she asked.

"Yours!" I said, grabbing her shoulders, "You're the one who wanted to do it one more time."

She scowled and looked in the direction towards the sea, "And you're meaning to honestly tell me that you didn't enjoy that?"

"No," I mumbled, "I did."

"If it's bugging you oh-so-much, maybe we shouldn't do it at all tonight," she said, twisting her hair around her finger, "Then you can get all the sleep your little heart desires."

"Annabeth, that's not what I-"

"I thought you would like it," she said, "I was thinking about you when I suggested-"

I kissed her, "Stop, okay? I did like it."

"Then, will you admit that it was _your _fault we're waiting on this line?" she asked, a devilish grin on her lips.

"Fine." I grumbled, "It was _my_ fault that we're on this line."

"Thank you."

"You are not welcome."

***

"Finally," I said, letting out a large sigh. We were sitting next to each other on beach chairs, looking out at the sea.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," she said, putting on her sunglasses, "Seaweed Brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She didn't answer me. Instead, she grabbed her book and began to start to read.

I sat on the beach, baking in the sun for about forty-five minutes before I began to feel sufficiently cooked. "I'm going in the water." I announced, getting up and putting my sunglasses on the sand.

"Wait!" Annabeth said, folding the corner of her page, "I'm coming."

I smiled, "Good."

When she got up, I grabbed her hand and ran us down to the edge of the sea, until she stopped me. "Slow down, it could be cold."

"Remember who you're swimming with, Wise Girl." I said, pulling her with me into the water.

I swam us far out, so we could no longer hear the sounds of the people on the beach. "I can swim on my own, thank you," she said, letting go of me. Two seconds later, she grabbed back on, "It was cold."

"So you need me," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"No," she said, pecking me on the lips, "But I prefer to have you around. It gets lonely without you and your stupid comments." She and I began to kiss, until I thought of something to say.

"What stupid thing did I say today?" I asked.

"For once, nothing," she said, "That is, until now."

We began to start kissing again until she stopped us, "Wow."

"What?" I asked.

"Look!" She said, pointing to the fish that were swimming around the air bubble around us, "When did you do this?"

"A while ago," I said, "Like it?"

"It's amazing, Percy!" she said, "How come I didn't notice us go underwater?"

"I'm either an expert at underwater bubble making or I'm just that good. Preferably, both." I said, smiling.

She gave me a long kiss, "I miss our underwater kissing."

"Hey, we can have a repeat tomorrow, if you'd like." I explained, hoping that this might soften her up to idea of returning to the beach tomorrow.

"Maybe. That is, if you get up early enough so we complete everything on my list," she said, running her hands through my hair, "It's wet."

"I will get up early, if this is part of the deal," I said, kissing her neck, "And yeah, that's what happens if you go swimming in the ocean."

"Not with you, it isn't," she said.

"I thought I'd go for a change," I explained, "What do you think?"

"It's different, but I think I like it."

"Thanks."

"You're not welcome," she said, laughing.

"Hey! That's my line of the day!"

"Since when do you have a line of the day?"

"It began today." I explained.

"Fine, then," she said, thinking it over, "Mine is 'shut up, Seaweed Brain'. What do you think?"

"I think that you use that saying everyday."

"I think it's going to be my saying of the century instead."

"Can the next one be, 'I love you, Seaweed Brain'?" I asked.

"You know what? The other one can wait till tomorrow, that one can be today's."

"Thanks." I said.

"You're-" she began, smiling

"Don't say it," I warned.

"Fine."

* * *

**That, my friends, was one day in the honeymoon of Percy and Annabeth. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please leave 'em! The next chapter's event is a surprise (however, it's probably not hard to guess)! **


	8. The Big Surprise

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated anything (and by forever I mean 6 months). You have a completely understand if you are pissed at me or you have given up on me. However, now that I'm on break, I think that I'll be able to update a lot over the next week, and hopefully somewhat more often than I have for the past 6 months. For all of you reading this after months of nothing, I thank you so very much for sticking with me anyway.**

**Now, because I myself could barely remember what happened last, Percy and Annabeth had just had their honeymoon. And at the end I promised a surprise. Well, I kind of forgot what exactly that surprise was. That doesn't matter, though, because I came up with a new surprise (although it could very well be the same surprise as before. It probably is)!**

**Also, this chapter's in a slightly different narration; Percy's still narrating but its different… well, you'll see. **

**I'm sorry that this author's note is so long. I just had a bunch of things to say. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Today wasn't easy. I could even go as far as saying that it was one of the hardest days of my life _after _the saving the world thing was over (that pretty much tops it off on crappy days, don't you think?).

I should have known something was wrong from the second I woke up.

When I woke up, Annabeth was walking out of the bathroom. She looked white as a sheet and her face showed discomfort.

"Are you okay?" I asked, walking over to her, "You don't look so good."

"I'll…. I'll, uh, be fine," she said. Suddenly, her expression changed to a mixture of horror and disgust, and she ran back inside of the bathroom.

I gave her a few minutes before I said, "Annabeth? Do you want me to call your office and say that you aren't coming in today?"

"No, no," she said, walking out of the bathroom again, "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I never get sick."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're sick." I said, grapping her freezing cold hand, "Wise girl, you just threw up twice; and you look somewhat green. Those are signs of _sickness_."

She let go of a large sigh, "Alright, I'll stay home," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I can't believe you gave in that easily," I muttered, more to myself than her, "You always put up such a fight."

She chuckled softly, "I do feel really horrible. I just wanted someone else to tell me not to go to work."

Suddenly, I thought of an idea, "How about I stay home with you? I could-"

She cut me off, "Now way, you're not getting out of work _that _easy."

And so she made me go to work. After knowing her for all these years, one thing that I've learned is to choose your battles. If you spend your time arguing with her over ever little thing, you'd spend every second of your day arguing.

The rest of the morning was fine. It was only around lunch break that things decided to take a turn for the worse.

I was hanging out in the work lunchroom with a few of the guys, when my boss came in. He pulled me out of the room, and told me that he wanted to talk to me in his office.

I've been called into his office a few times in the past. Once because the receptionist confused our names and gave him all my mail, and me all his. The next few times it was for a promotion. Once, even, he called me in to ask for women advice; I had no reason to worry.

"Percy," he said, gesturing for me to take a seat on the other side of his desk, "You've been a great employee at this company for a few years now."

"Yes," I said, nodding my head.

"Which is why I'm really upset that I'm going to have fire you. You were a really nice guy, too."

"Wait, what?" I said, feeling my thoughts turn to panic. Fired? "Why? I thought you just said I was a good employee."

"You were," my boss – no wait, my _former _boss said. He pulled on his collar uncomfortably, clearly not wanting to be in this situation, "However, I just received notification from the accountants that due to the recession, we were going to have to let people go to make ends meet. And as you had one of the highest salaries, we had to let you go. I'm so sorry, Percy."

I considered asking for a lower salary, but that felt somewhat degrading. I had earned my high salary fairly, and I wasn't going to ask for less – even if it did mean loosing my job.

"Yeah, well," I said, looking for the right thing to say.

"Please clear out your office. I'm really sorry to do this, and if we get out of the recession any time soon I'll call and see if you're available-"

I waved my hand to him as I walked out the door. Sure, it was rude, but it's not like he's my boss, anymore.

I gathered the few things in my office. A picture of Annabeth and I at our wedding. A picture of my mom, Paul, and Natalie, some seashells, my laptop, and the few miscellaneous other things that I had lying around.

Once I had exited the building, I tried calling Annabeth at home. There was no answer, so I tried her cell. I got the same response, no answer. I hoped that she was either asleep or that she had gone to the doctor.

I began walking towards the subway, when I saw it. I hadn't seen it for years, actually, since I was fourteen. And then I only defeated it using space ice cream.

Yup, you probably guessed it; there was the Nemean Lion sitting on top of the entrance to the subway station. Part of me had hoped that he wouldn't appear again for a few years, even though I knew that it was inevitable.

I dug in my pocket for Riptide, and uncapped it instantly. From there, the Nemean Lion and I had some sort showdown. Ever since my I got invulnerability, I'd became lazy with defense and only worked on my offensive skills. I know that's probably not the best idea, but hey, it works for me.

Part of me wondered what it looked like for the mortals. A few of them had walked right by without giving us a glance, while others had formed a perimeter around the spot where the lion and I were fighting. Whenever I was on winning, the mortals began cheering. Even though they had no clue what they were seeing, at least I had fans.

Eventually, I was victorious, after I used Riptide like an arrow and shot it through his neck.

After that, a few of the mortals congratulated me on stopping the mugger and retrieving the purse of one of the women who were standing around me.

Fighting a monster is never fun, but the acclamation I get from it sometimes is worth it. Only sometimes, though.

Finally, I made it home, and found Annabeth lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said, looking much better and happier than this morning, "You're home early."

"Yeah, about that... I have something to tell you."

"Okay, I have something to tell you, too," she said, smiling uncontrollably.

"Okay. You go first." I said, having no clue what she would say.

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, engulfing me in a hug.

"Wow, Annabeth-" I said, trying to process the new information.

She was pregnant. With a baby. And I had no job.

"Annabeth, I- I don't have a job."

"What?" she asked, withdrawing her arms.

"This is what I wanted to tell you. I got fired today, Annabeth, because my salary was too high."

"You got fired because your salary was too high?" she said.

"Yeah," I said, morosely.

She began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked, angrily, "That I now have no job to support our future child with?

"No, no," Annabeth said, squeezing my shoulder, "It's just that… well, I always thought that you'd be fired for being a Seaweed Brain, not for getting paid too much. I'm sorry."

The room went silent. Suddenly, I began to really process what Annabeth had told me. She was having a baby. Our baby.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yeah, Percy, you're going to be a father."

And suddenly, the day didn't seem so bad anymore, because in less than nine months, I was going to be a father.

Now, if only I had a job.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I would greatly appreciate it if you left me a review. Reviews make my day, and they also help motivate me to update again. So please, please leave a review! You're thoughts mean a lot to me! **


End file.
